Last Cherished
by Alexx Riott
Summary: Cloud's all alone now, everyone's dead. Sephiroth has him wants to break him. Oneshot SephirothxCloud. Rated T for sexually related themes.


**Last Cherished  
By:** Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** My first Final Fantasy VII fanfiction. Yes, it's a one-shot, and yes, the pairing is SephirothxCloud. If you don't like it, then, please, don't read it. If my characters or this drabble-ish one-shot could use anything, please let me know. I've just been having some serious issues with writing lately; almost as if writing has become a chore instead of something fun. Gah, it's a horrifying thing. Please read and review, kay? Kay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

Heavy metal cuffs are wrapped tightly around my wrists and I know that if I struggle, they're never going to loosen. He's gotten that _look_ in his eyes again - brilliant, mako green taunting me. It makes my heart pump faster. It thumps wildly against my chest and I can hear it. Kami, it _hurts_.

I think he hears it too. The fact that his hands have placed themselves on my chest, to _feel_, makes it rather obvious. He laughs, but it holds no warmth. There's nothing in his tone to console me. It doesn't take long until my blood runs cold. I suddenly feel numb. If any of them could see me now, I think I'd _die of shame_.

The bed creaks as he shifts, sitting on my lower half. He leans forward, and I can feel his breath, hot against my face. It's _coming_ - I know just what he plans to do. _Please don't ever let them see me like this_. He removes his hands from my chest, puling back some to gaze down at me. _What are you looking for? Is there something __**special **__that you see in me? Is there something you want?_

"Cloud," he murmurs, almost purring, like a cat, lapping at a bowl of cream. "What is it you cherish most?"

It's _that question _again. I should've known he'd ask. Doesn't he always? A frown dawns upon my features and I find myself, my blue eyes tearing away from those of haunting green. _Don't make me answer you. You've already taken it away more times than I can count. There isn't anything else I can possibly give up. I just don't have anything more, Sephiroth._

He probably isn't too surprised with my lack on an answer. So, instead of awaiting a response, he moves again. I can hear _his_ heart now. It's so close to my own, puffs of soft air brushing against my neck. His lips connect with sensitive skin. I don't hear the sound that escapes me, don't realize how calm and steady his heartbeat is compared to mine. _Why are you doing this?_

He runs rough fingertips up and down my sides - I shiver at the feeling. Against my flesh, his mouth twists into a sastisfied leer, and those fingers move across the planes of my abdomen. I make a vain attempt, just as I _always_ do, to ignore him as he traces the hollows of my hips. I know it isn't going to work; he always wins. _Don't do this to me. I can't keep this up._

A growl escapes him and his teasingly gentle actions turn angry. I flinch as his teeth sink into swollen flesh. My breath catches in my chest and it's suddenly too hot. That crimson life fluid, my _own_, lazily trickles down and over my thin collarbone. A hiss of pain slips from between my lips and he let's go. I _know_ you're breaking me down, piece by agonizing piece. _I know you're admiring your bloody little masterpiece. As always, 'General', you're so fucking __**proud**_

I can feel his eyes on me yet again, but I don't dare look up. I know exactly what'll happen if I do. My own orbs close and I openly defy him without a thought. The sudden punch that's delivered to my pale face is no suprise. I reel back, arms straining, with nowhere to go. The stinging's starting to make my eyes water, but I keep them shut. _I don't want you to do this, I don't want to let you win._

I want him to stop, no matter what. I clench my trembling hands into fists, knowing that, to him, the gesture is no way near threatening. It's too late for me, I know it. My cheeks flush from both the rush of thoughts bombarding my senses, lust, and anger. I don't want to give him what he wants, but I feel his cruel mouth slide father down. It gives me goosebumps and a shuddering breath leaves me. _Kami, please, please, stop. Please, __**Sephiroth**_

But he doesn't stop. I don't think he's listened to me _once_ - no matter how much I've begged and pleaded. Everyone else is gone and I'm stuck here - left with him. I feel so low, doing this, while the others undoubtedly watch from the heavens. I buck upwards, just a little, and his lips, his tongue, just _him_, he's moved further into territory I would rather he wouldn't. _I'm so ashamed, but, forgive me, I think he's broken me, and it just...feels so __**good.**_

I catch a final few words from my captor before I lose myself to him. I know this is what he's been wanting all along. He must be _ecstatic. _He's ruined _everything_ and there's nothing I can do or say about it to make things any _better_. He shudders above me, in _something_. Anticipation, perhaps? Most likely - this is something he's wanted for some time, he's told me - and he's finally _gotten it_. He removes that last shreds of my dignity by removing my boxers, slowly stripping himself as well. _I can't take it, forgive me, I give in._

"I will be the only cherished thing you never lose."


End file.
